ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Papers Chase
}} Durkon finds that his friends have been taken, and re-enters the city to get proper documentation. Cast * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Brunchroom Barkeeper ◀ * A Bleedingham City Guard * Nine Sodiers of the Empire of Blood * A Traveler * A Camel Transcript Mr. Scruffy scratches at Durkon's door, "scratch! scratch!" Durkon: Go'way, I'm meditatin'. Mr. Scruffy continues to seek Durkon's attention, "scratch! scratch! scratch! scratch! scratch! scratch! scratch! scratch! scratch! scratch!" Durkon: Och, fine! Fine, ye blasted cat. I be done 'cept fer tha cantrips anyway. Durkon opens the door; Mr Scruffy enters Mr. Scruffy: Meow!! Mr. Scruffy: Meow!! Mr. Scruffy: Meow!! Mr. Scruffy: Meow!! Durkon: Nay! Nay, I said "cantrip," na "catnip"! Get offa me! Mr. Scruffy has Durkon following him, downstairs. Mr. Scruffy: Meow!! Durkon: Where're ye goin'? Dinnae ye wanna use tha litter box? Durkon: Where be tha halflin' on tha rare occasion when ye need 'im? Durkon sees Crystal's dagger and the wanted poster on the table and the mess in the room. Durkon: ... Durkon: Och, not AGAIN! Durkon: 'Scuse me, I was wonderin if'n ye knew— Barkeeper: No, no, no! I'm not talking with you now! Barkeeper: I can already barely afford the fine I got levied for lodging your friends. Durkon: But it be me friends tha I wanted ta ask ye aboot! Barkeeper: Your friends got themselves arrested for not having entry papers, and if you know what's good for you, you'll make sure yours are in order before looking for them. Durkon: Wait 'ere. I gotto go back out o' tha city an' re-enter wit tha proper forms. Durkon: Stone Shape. Mr. Scruffy watches Durkon make a hole in the city wall with the spell. Durkon approaches a gate to Bleedingham. Durkon: Hullo. This where I can get me papers ta enter? Guard: Yup. Name? Durkon: Durkon Thundershield. Guard: Race? Durkon: Dwarf. Guard: Age? Durkon: Fifty-five. Guard: Reason you're entering the city? Durkon: Uh...well... Durkon: Ultimately, I'm ere 'cause tha high priest o' Thor sent me onna mission ta learn aboot tha ways o' other races, 'specially humans. Guard: I'll put down, "Religious pilgrim." Guard: How long do you think you'll be staying in the city? Durkon: Och, geez... I dunno. I've got a lot o'things ta do already... Durkon: At least 'til tha end o' tha current plotline. Guard: So, like, what? Twenty strips? Durkon: Make it thirty. They always run long. D&D Context * Stone Shape is a 3rd level spell that lets the caster form an existing piece of stone into any shape that suits their purpose. * Cantrips are 0th level spells cast by Arcane Spell Casters. This means that Durkon, as a Divine caster, doesn't actually cast cantrips—he casts orisons instead. Trivia * The Paper Chase is the name of a 1971 novel by John Jay Osborn, Jr., which inspired a 1973 film and a TV series of the same name. The phrase is also the title of at least two other novels, a memoir, a band, and numerous television episodes, so it is not an uncommon phrase. * In panel 5, Durkon is annoyed the party has left him behind again, as they did in #72. * In the same panel, Durkon finds Haley's bow and Crystal's knife which he gives to her off-panel when they reunite, as she has the Icy Burst bow again in #749, and produces the knife again in #853. * Between this strip and #818, when the Order leaves Bleedingham, Durkon appears in exactly 20 strips, just as predicted by the guard in the final panel. * This is the final appearance of the Brunchroom Barkeeper. He first appeared in #729. External Links * 732}} View the comic * 158499}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Stone Shape Category:Durkon Befriends Malack